Chasing the Lost
by Cerf-Volant Imaginaire
Summary: After a savage showdown Naruto and Ino are captives of Sasuke. Hoping to survive, she tries to find the truths in Sasuke's ambitions, but she slowly loses herself in the progress. Will she be protected under the darkness or blinded by the light?
1. Prologue: Memories

The grass was greener yesterday.

The petit bouncing ball of sunshine skipped along a row of waving daffodils as she hums a song, "Who's the forest stro-lling, a swe-et little flower na-med In—"

Her feet meshed itself onto the soft red earth. She shuffles behind a towering, wilting willow. She dared to peek around its leathery bark. She saw someone whom she did not expect to stumble upon, nonetheless in this situation, for as long as her blithe childish mind can handle. Sasuke Uchiha.

Whirling the film back a few months, Ino had just entered the Kinder-ninja Academy with others who will become the Rookie Nine. Unlike her late teenage years, she has always thought of Sasuke Uchiha as a cunning, yet over-sensitive boy who was as exciting as growing grass. She has never quite fathomed the odd closeness between Sasuke and his family. "An odd, but useful bunch," Inoishi had told her.

Ino was always the toughest nail in the class. Heck, she can frighten the pants out of a _boy_ if she set her mind to it. Why, she was the hardest rock in the valley. That changed when Sasuke came. His nonchalant, yet calming cuteness stole Ino's limelight. Refusing to give in, Ino held a recalcitrant attitude toward being infatuated with the boy.

Ino felt so confused seeing her rival hugging his knees with his head in his arms. Was he really crying? Stepping in closer, Ino noticed that Sasuke's sandals were caked in mud from the river banks. Did he run for a really long time? His narrow, frail shoulders shook with tremendous force. Yep, he _was_ crying. His pale fingers dug into his arms with such ferocity that Ino cringed.

A big "why!?" sign flashed itself in Ino's head like neon lights above Konoha's greatest toy store. In her romantic mind, she imagined herself kneeling beside Sasuke and healing him from the unknown pain. She imagined the possibility of creating a bond. Then she imagined the wrath she'll face if Sasuke discovers her presence.

Nah, what if it was no big deal after all?

Yeah, Ino, what _if?_

With that, Ino creeped back to whence she came. Yet, in her growing heart she felt a twang of guilt. _It's okay, _she promised herself, _I'll make it up to him somehow. _

Unfortunately for the scarce tidbit of peace left in the Academy, she chose to "make it up to him" by showering unwanted affection.

Yeah, Ino, what _if?_


	2. The Storm

The river flows two ways without end.

"Oh my goodness. Stop this nonsense!" Ino grumbled to herself. It has been almost a decade since the last time she stumbled upon this river bank. So much has happened. Sasuke left. Konoha and Suna formed a stronger alliance from Gaara's ventures. Sakura went crazy, but the two rekindled the fire of their friendship. Ino supposed she should be happy.

Instead, she parked her behind on the arid summer bank and mummered between her crunched up knees, "Baka! Look at yourself, you'll get panda eyes." Ino, agitated, rubbed at her eyes. However, the silky, trickling tears would not stop spinning itself down Ino's porcelain cheeks.

Ino was certain that sadness did not prevail itself upon her. Perhaps she was frightened: frightened at all the possibilities of tomorrow. Maybe, she was frightened of herself. After what seemed to be two hours after noon, Ino slid her elongated fingers over the scroll seal.

She took in a deep breath.

Just as another fly traps itself onto the spider's net, a routinely gesture of life, completely untaken, so too does Ino as she sigh with the expression of expecting the unexpected.

A-rank mission.

Retrieval.

Please arrive at the Hokage's office at 2:00.

Oh shit.

With as much caliber and stamina as she could muster in her thin, lithe body, Ino shot toward Tsunadae's office. On the way she knocked over a couple of fruit stands and shouldered a couple of passerby, but her mind was too far from this world to notice. She was thinking really hard about the council's decision to open the Sasuke-retrieval mission again. Perhaps it is because of the rumours of Orochimaru's death. Perhaps the odds of succeeding is greater now more than ever. Perhaps Naruto blew up again.

Like an old silent film, pictures of the toddler Sasuke spanned itself across Ino's eyes. Other slides showed death of those who dared cross his path. The most gruesome ones were of Naruto and Sakura's pain.

In the film, she can replace the motion of Sakura's lips with words that were etched into her mind years before.

* * *

"I begged him. I begged him with all my heart. He walked away. It was like he drove a stake into my brain, but slew my heart," Sakura moaned into Ino's arms.

"Oh god, make it stop. He hurt me. It hurts _so much_!"

Ino had no words to say for it was at that moment when she tacitly vowed to protect her friend once again. It was at that moment when she realized that the childish affection spilled on Sasuke was something that he always wiped away.

* * *

She woke up from her flashback; her feet have already carried her up the russet stairs. Apparently, she was the only one late. Even Shikamaru the Sloth managed to arrive before her.

Her mind was still hazy, thus she noticed one event at a time.

Sakura gave her a small wave.

Shikamaru nodded with condolence.

Lee saluted.

Neji gave her an impassive look.

Naruto did nothing. He had such a serious air about him that makes him seem old.

"_Ino!_ Please do try to pay attention. This is an A-rank mission after all," growled Tsunadae-sama.

Too distracted and numb to feel any ounce of embarrassment Ino blurted, "Wah? Sorry, Tsunadae-sama, did you say something?"

Naruto spun his head around from Tsunadae-sama to Ino. Furious, he spat, "Are you deaf? This is the Sasuke-retrieval mission! It would be nice if you can get your mind back into your head."

"Oi, give her a break. She's probably still tired from her other missions. You shouldn't be the one to talk about paying attention," Shikamaru gave a retorting sigh to Naruto as he casted a sympathetic glance at Ino.

Too exhausted to stir anything more from Naruto, Ino gave Tsunadae-sama an apologetic look of silence.

Tsunadae coughed a little before she continued, "Anyway, this mission is extremely dangerous. One fault could cost a life. Now, I know that not all of you are jounins, but due to the special circumstances held, I grant you all permission for this task. Shikamaru, you will be the logistics leader for the team. Naruto, assist Nara. Neji and Ino, you will be the main navigators. Lee and Sakura, please keep a look out for any tangible signs."

"Please be careful. You six are vital components in the bringing back of Uchiha. As well, you all are part of the strongest group of ninjas we have. Watch yourselves. Watch your comrades. Don't let your foes deceive you," lectured the old lady with extraordinary military toughness.

Then, like a storm she held a gentle gesture and said, "Please all come back together."

The room rested with tranquility, just like the calming before the storm.


	3. As Smooth as the Moon

The meeting procedure was smooth. The wind was cool. Not dry, but a little wispy. The sun was tickling the skin of the shinobis. It was the perfect day for six comrades to "hangout". Oh wait; let's not forget the fact that they're chasing after an emotionally traumatized juvenile convict who tried to destroy many people of whom they loved.

"Perfect. Just Perfect," Ino sighed.

Lee, a bit confused from Ino's tired expression, guffawed, "Hehe Ino-chan, shouldn't you be excited? Now that Sakura's into me, Sasuke will be all yours!" It was a failed attempt to dilute the viscosity of the thick, heavy mood.

"Shut up! It'll never happen!" screeched Sakura, pissed but still amused.

Lee gave a light hearted little laugh but winced a little at Sakura's biting remark. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his teammates whom he believes are just children. He directed them to a clear spot in the humid woods. Meanwhile, Ino actually gave Lee's question some thought. Why isn't she happy? As heartbreaking as it was, Sakura eventually did forget about Sasuke with the help of her fellow girlfriends, Naruto, and Lee. Once they stopped leaping from tree to tree, Ino brushed the side of her skirt and continued Lee's joke with her annoyingly snobby voice, "Nah, he had his chance. I've got bigger fish to catch. But hey, that doesn't mean that I don't think he is hot and I wouldn't take him home if his mental and emotional states are restored to normal."

Sakura and Shikamaru gave her a unanimous look of disbelief. Ino gave a quirky little shrug.

While Neji, Lee, and Sakura went off to scout the surroundings, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino stayed to plan out the rest of the mission.

For a few days of travel, everything flowed as nicely as Lee's sarcastic tears of youth. They met and fought a couple of road bandits on the way, but they won without major injuries.

On the fifth day, they were two days of travel distance away from Orochimaru's supposed lair. Naruto was more silent as ever. Heartbeats drummed in unison. They were closer…

And closer…

And closer…

And _yawn! _"Ugh, I'm out for the day. Let's camp out here," Shikamaru whined as he settled on the ground and stared at the clouds.

"_What?!?! _We're _two_ days travel days away!" Naruto roared.

Neji, the wiseman, spoke, "Control yourself Naruto. Shikamaru's right. We've been travelling out asses off for quite a while. We need some rest before we…. Anyway, this would be a great time to do it."

"Okay, boss! Mission paused!" Lee beamed at everyone with a flashlight smile.

Ino and Sakura were too tuckered out from the long journey to slit two cents into the _men's_ fight. Huh, men's. Yea, right. They're just tired.

The six ate the last portion of their provisions and retired to their tents. Ino, exhausted from an overdose of anxiety, dozed off by the campfire.

Ino looks so vulnerable, frightened, and serene, Shikamaru thought. He smirked to himself at the thought of mocking the high-strung Ino without her knowing it. This mission has been tough on her. He understood that Sasuke was never of significant support in her life. He supposed that Sasuke was just some man-candy that left Ino a lot of disappointment. Troublesome. Why can't guys just be guys without girls caring about who they are? Geeze, he actually feels a scrap worth of sympathy for Sasuke.

Shikamaru shook off the thought at the same time the wind shook the camp. He walked over to Ino and covered her with his toasty jacket. As gently as possible, he carried her to his tent.

Don't get any sexual thoughts, now. Shikamaru isn't that kind of guy.

He placed her in his tent so that he won't disturb Sakura, Ino's tent mate, who was snoring away. For a moment, Shikamaru propped his head up with an arm and stared at Ino's childishly innocent face.

"Wouldn't it be nice if I met _that _Ino?" he whispered into the night. He felt a little colour creeping up his cheeks as he realized he was alone with a sleeping girl in a tent. Then he got out to stamp out the fire and kept watch of the camp throughout the night.


	4. Rusty Meadow

Have you ever wondered what Ino's dream world looks like? For a while it had a lot of fantasizing of Sasuke and vain achievements. Oh, pardon me; we cannot forget Kaitou the gloating teddy bear who is the head cheerleader of Ino's fantasies. After her infatuation of Sasuke dissipated, the dream world became a still meadow scene that was forever paused in a tranquil mode. However, right now her world is a muddy, spinning swirl of dark matter. There was pain everywhere. There was the smell of rust.

The stench is so strong, Ino thought.

So strong…

What happened?

Still shut in the unknown world Ino squinted inside her mind to try and remember. No matter how hard she pushed, she could not reel back to make sense of all this darkness and odour. She did reel back to a smiling face in the moonlight, seals, crimson eyes…

"Oh god, please no," Ino screamed, "not those eyes!"

She broke out of the nightmare. Her limbs were numb as if they desperately fought as the efforts of a thousand men. She struggled, pushed herself up from the slick pool of blood beneath her, and sucked in her breath. Naruto. Lee.

The blood that continued to seep, though much slowly now, from the wounds on their limbs linked to her own pool of blood. Cringing in horror, Ino clutched at the space between her and Naruto. Using the only power left in her fragile arms she dragged herself beside Naruto, who lied between her and Lee.

"Who did this to you?!?!?! Please wake up Naruto!" She sobbed.

Beside Naruto, a voice sighed, "Ino-chan…he's alright. I'm close enough to feel the pulse on his arms. He's still going."

"Lee! Thank goodness you're alive!" Ino reached for his hand but Lee was too tired to meet her halfway.

Instead, he whispered, "Ino-chan…I'm going."

"What?! No! Please! Just hold on Lee! We're going to figure this out!" Ino pleaded.

"Listen, Ino. We did all we can. We managed to keep the others away. Please protect Naruto. He has had such a hard life. Keep him going."

Ino's sobbing increased and turned into hiccoughing.

"Hey, that's not the snobby blonde that I know. Don't cry…Oh yea, I know that you two will get out together. If you do, please tell Sakura that the youthful zephyr will never fade away so long as the blooming flowers loom over hope," Lee choked out. He leaned over with all that he could muster and held on to Ino's hand, "my friend."

Ino's eyes felt blinded. The hot tears scorched her eyes and cheeks. She hears footsteps. A chuckle. She felt Lee's grip tighten as he coughed, "No! _No!_" Then, her body and Naruto's were lifted off the ground and carried away from the deep forest of rusty agony.

* * *

Ino felt dead. Her mind was lost since she couldn't make sense of what was going on. Her heart was wrenched as she witness one of her closest group of teammates push daisies. Her limbs were receiving feeling again, but they were too exhausted to move.

At least the good news is that she wasn't bleeding to death anymore.

She had lain with this feeling for what seemed like days, except it were only a couple of long, dreadful hours. She stared at the ceiling. It was very detailed and intricate. Look! It had pretty dragons running along the corners and trailing down the polished, expensive-looking walls.

"Huh, if I'm dead, then my heaven looks awfully…pretty," she chuckled hysterically to herself.

Suddenly, a battle cry gushed from the walls, "_Ahhhhhhhhhhh! _You monster!"

Ino recognized Naruto's voice. With unexpected tenacity, she managed to wobble up on her feet and limp her way outside. Out on the windy meadow she sees Naruto hacking with the most elaborate katana she has ever seen. Naruto's victim was not afraid. He was dodging every blow with enough time to taunt Naruto. He seemed amused.

Who was the figure Naruto was trying to kill?

Ino's eyes burst out with disbelief. The air hammered itself against her lungs as she refuse to let them out.

"Uchiha. Sasuke," she said with strength and stillness in her voice. Both heads five yards from her froze and looked at her. Naruto felt a great sweep of euphony. He was never particularly close to Ino, but who cares? She was alive. He was happy. Sasuke kept an amused look on his face.

"Ino-chan! You're not dead! Are you in pain? Why are you leaning on one side? Did that bastard feed you yet? The food is crap. Do you know what's going on? Where are the other four? Want to help me kill _him_?" Naruto bursted with intensity.

"Great," Ino mummered, "I'm not the only one who's insane."

"Give up, Naruto. The poison did not completely leave your body yet. Even if it did, you have less chakra than me…hmm, not to mention blood. Your pathetic attempts only amuse me," Sasuke spoke with a scathing tone.

Ino frowned at his odd presence. Sasuke whipped his head around from Naruto to Ino. Agitated, he complained, "Stop starring at me. For my own sake, I thought you would have grown up by now and stopped that childish folly. You're lucky you're alive," then he muttered, "…for now, anyway."

Ino could not talk. Perhaps she was too overwhelmed, too tired, and too crazy for the moment. Perhaps inner Ino lacked the steam that usually kept _the _Ino in her normal state. Instead, she shot Sasuke a stinging look of acidic hatred that tried to stab itself into Sasuke's nonchalant glance.

As if he was picking up troublesome little puppies, Sasuke yanked Naruto and Ino by the neck and dragged them inside the very elaborate shack sitting beside the windy hill.

Author's Note: okay, I've trying to keep the chapters easy-going for the eyes. I'm not revealing what the pairings are since I don't even know them myself. I'm typing with the flow that my mind is running. I'm a beginner at this, so please take it easy on me. No flames. If you don't like what I write…use your mouse and click that little "X" on the window. =)

Oh, please review. Thank you. =)

Hmm, I know I should have written this in the beginning but here it is now: I don't own Naruto, blah blah, what everyone else says. =)


	5. Sweet Vengence Where Art Thou?

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ!_ WILL EXPLAIN ALMOST EVERYTHING! [I.E. PEN NAME, LONG ABSENCE, ETC.]**

**A.N.: ****Oh my, I apologize to everyone for my absence for so long. Summer plans has wound me up quite tightly for the past few weeks. I'm quite new at this fanfiction thing, so I still haven't had the gist of it yet. Please feel free to leave your reviews for I really enjoy your feedbacks. It gives me wonderfully pleasant comfort. Now, please do forgive me if you felt that I've abandoned my, few but still extremely precious precious, readers. I love you all, and I shall catch this mystifying "fanfiction-writing gist". :D **

**Oh, I changed my pen name. Well, I barely have one story going so I hope it's not a big confusion problem. I'm just one of those people that just needs change. Even when I play my guitar, I just need to play absolutely different styles every once in a while to keep me sane. Hope you can understand. :3 Hey, come on, don't you ever have the itch to change your pen name? Ever? Just to see if it'll change the way you write? Ever? xD Lol.**

**As for the reviews:**

**Awwww, thanks so much every****one. **

**Shinku-kochou, you are soooo nice! You definitely gave me encouragement for my first review!! **

**DestinyGirl, you're so sweet on following my story and giving allllll those energetic reviews! **

**Kngrulz, you're just super super nice; I can't wait to get you the next chapter. =D**

The food was not as bad as Naruto described. At first, a sweet tangy taste can be detected, but since Ino was constantly distracted by the bickering between Naruto and Sasuke, the taste was awfully bland.

"You. Why did you leave?" Naruto interrogated, a furious snarl broke across his scarred lips.

Sasuke sighed, "I thought it was pretty obvious, stupid."

"_Arg! _Don't you call me stupid, stupid! Didn't you even think of all the people that worried for you?"

Sasuke answered robotically, "It would drag me down, so…no." Naruto made a barbaric swipe at Sasuke's face that held such a delicate, porcelain-like composure. Sasuke shifted away effortlessly. Naruto trembled, and his brows crooked at such ferocity that Ino was afraid that they would crash into one another. Sasuke's murky voids matched with Naruto's burning blue flames. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Did you kill them?" Ino's small and tired voice squeezed between the two massive walls of stares.

There was an awkwardly still silence. Naruto, with eyebrows cocked still, darted his head from Ino to Sasuke. His anxiety pounded Sasuke for an answer. He himself was dying to know too. Ino went back to picking at the rice bowl. The cold slack of ice cube sitting in front of them casted a glance of curiosity at Ino. He was actually trying to think of an answer.

He rose from the table, and before he headed toward the door, he whispered mischievously, "Orochimaru and company? Of course. Your little friends? No. Hmm, not all of them anyway."

"_You heartless, inhuman being! _They were _your _friends as well as ours! _Ugggghhhhhhhhhhhh! Go die!"_ Naruto roared.

An amorphous spirit wailed, "Who? Who? _Who?_" around Ino's head. Its twin lamented, "Why? Why? _Why?"_ Inner Ino, rising from the dead had a plan. She'll wait. See where this bastard will take her. He said he wouldn't kill her now, right? She'll use this time to get her strength back. She'll wait for Naruto to be fully healed. She'll wait…

Meanwhile, Sasuke deflected Naruto's attack with a ferocious punch that sent him crashing into the far wall. He was agitated.

"Enough games. We're leaving," Sasuke kicked over the creaking, wooden table for finality. Naruto, already weak and frail before the attack, was knocked out cold. Ino, physically even weaker than Naruto, yet mentally a tad more in control, knelt at his side. She draped her white, limp arms around Naruto's shoulders and propped him up a little while her strength battle with her determination to raise him up. Her eyes were moist with sorrow as she bit her lips. Sasuke turned his well-built frame around and glanced down at the two. "Dobe. Already useless and immobile."

Ino bit her lips much harder. They bled. Her arms tightened themselves around Naruto as if trying to protect him from the monster before them. Her throat tightened so much that words would not flow out of her mouth. Hurtful, hateful, venting words: words that wanted so desperately to free themselves and lament about this nightmare. It's all too fast for Ino. Many people with lives that took a sharp turn in the shortest of all days may sympathize. The heart would feel drained. The mind would be blurry, as if this is all a daydream. The sickening thud beneath the throat would just never shut up, always, _always_ mocking the fact that this is the point of no return. Silence.

The malicious and amused Sasuke became confused. He knew that Ino was always a sensitive, typical girl who would never shut up to stick in her two-cents if she tried. Her crazy personality always brought out both the unique, and sometimes hated, part from her. However, at the moment he had this insane feeling of Ino's silence fighting him as it fought herself. Of what value is Naruto Uzumaki to this girl? They have been nothing but fair-weathered companions from the Rookie Nine, but the pain from Ino's face was far too inundated with woe than from that of a stranger. This face was somehow familiar though. It had the same form and feeling as Naruto's, when he fought his waterloo…

As Sakura, when she wept with her love…

As Lee, when he searched for hope at the hospital…

As Hinata's tender, innocent fondness flew in the shadows of Naruto…

As his own, when he felt a surge of tenacity and remembrance of revenge…

Sasuke winced at the strange film of memories. _What is happening? _Sasuke gasped. Giving up on wasting his energy trying to figure this out, he sighed, "Just…Just bring him up. I'll pick him up so you can drag him along. Huh, don't swipe those cat claws at me. You can't hurt me in this state. You're in no condition to escape either…hmm, maybe I should immobilize you too, just in case."

With an air of the exhausted death, Ino growled, "Don't. Touch. Me. You. Vile. Filth."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, "Huh, guess one can't kill what another is always born with after all. So I guess you can magically lift Naruto up on your own and prop him along. If you cannot follow in the next five minutes, I will hunt both of you down."

_Hmm, but I think that old crook's snake poison will still work its wonders. _

He swiftly shot out of the door and commenced his walk at a moderately slow tempo, counting.

Meanwhile Ino nearly broke her already damaged back pulling Naruto into standing position. She made it out of the house, huffing and puffing every breath as she trailed after the smooth silhouette of the Uchiha bastard. Sasuke gradually slowed down before flinching and catching a glimpse of Ino and Naruto who were catching up. Sasuke amused himself with the memory of various astonished visages of his old comrades. Sakura has matured; gotten stronger. She was still the same delicate petit petal of hope that could be crushed and smothered into a pile of lost essence if you knew her well enough to dare try. Fathoming in the void of his own callous heart, Sasuke has been merciful. _I let her live. _He thinks it owes it to her, as a kind payback for Sakura's wasted love. Au contraire, pitiful gratitude is not a warm condolence to a long misunderstood lover, is it?

The growth of Neji Hyuuga's skills astonished Sasuke. Neji's unbreakable mental control and swiftness of physical strength almost seemed too much for Sasuke. The Uchiha still remembered Neji's fight with Naruto. As impressive as his endurance and balance was then, they were more impressive now. Sasuke's mind almost stumbled into the thought of retreat before Neji's cucumber cool surface broke to protect Naruto. Although Neji physically lost the battle, Sasuke almost felt as if Neji had a level of loyalty and courage to bring it out that Sasuke himself never could muster. He hated that feeling, and he was jealous. Those were omnipotent to the destruction of Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke wondered how Tenten would feel. He was one of many who were unoblivious to the young Hyuuga's blossoming romantic devotee. He almost rode upon a wave of guilt as he realized that Tenten was always someone he regarded with neutrality, and she was about to be hurt. _Huh, one more person on the "I Hate Sasuke Uchiha with an Undying Passion List". Oh well. _Sasuke grunted bitterly.

Lee. Lee was someone who seriously bugged Sasuke and his cold nerve, but he was also the same someone who had a scintilla of Sasuke's rare respect. As a young child yearning for happiness, Sasuke had marveled at Lee's everlasting joy and ecstatic perk that gave a good effort in spreading joy to those around him. That same marveling was what bugged him as he grew up. Nonetheless, he was still a bit down on the fact that he had to leave the guy lying there after…after…

* * *

"Lee-san?" asked a shy, six years old Sasuke, "How do you move so quickly, Lee-san?"

Eyes twinkling with the glory in guiding the curiosity of a youth, Lee answered, "Why, Sasuke-kun, you have to be alert! Be reactive to _everything _around you! A careful ninja, is a good ninja, Guy sensei once told me, and sensei is _never _wrong!" Lee propped a thumbs up and flashed his winning smile.

Sasuke gave a small smile.

Lee held out his hand and announced to Sasuke, "You seem like a good kid. Come train with me tomorrow. We can spy on Neji-kun. Now, he is truly fast."

Sasuke had such an odd, yet brightened day.

* * *

_Oh well, things change. _Sasuke swallowed the thought as if it was a piece of gum that just lost its flavor, but it was hard to ignore its running down the throat.

_Okay, who's next?_ Sasuke searched in his mind. _Oh right, Nara. _Shikamaru has always striked Sasuke as boring. Boring hobbies. Boring friends. Boring preference in food. Who likes mackerel? Not even his unusual pineapple ponytail escaped Sasuke's opinions of Shikamaru and boring. The only things that fascinated Sasuke were:

The kickass Nara family jutsus

Shikamaru's odd intelligence

Shikamaru's inexplicable affection for Ino

As an outsider of many things, Sasuke could see many others things that the insiders would not figure out. He could see the little smirks and playful sighs that Shikamaru gives Ino. He could see the worry and tenderness in Shikamaru's face as he held Ino during the Chunin Exams while she executed her jutsu. Yet, he could not see whether the little actions were of brotherly-sisterly affection or of love. Then again, he knew that Shikamaru was too smart to expose his feelings to the world, and what did he, Sasuke Uchiha, know of love?

Before he could resume to his reminiscing of people whom he never really got to know, Ino collapsed with a thud.


	6. Stunned

_Did I kill her?!_ Sasuke's mind imploded with anxiety. He made an abrupt turn and rushed to the site of the 'thud'. Ino's face was covered in a mix of caked blood, powdery brown dirt from the ground, and sheen of human perspiration. _Wow, she's hideous._ Sasuke's scathing thoughts blurted to him. The left half of Naruto's body sandwiched Ino's frail frame against the filthy ground. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what kind of thoughts drove Ino into following his command and lugging this deadweight this far. His mouth twisted with disdain at the thought of no choice but to carry them both for the rest of the journey, but he quickly dismissed the thought with another option. He dragged Naruto heartlessly and dumped him against the highly perched rock a few yards off the road. During the course of that time he worried if any humble passerby or any slave hunters were going to steal Ino away. "As if I'm concerned," he muttered. She was just an important asset to his plan, or so he tells himself.

Dashing back to the road side, Sasuke transported Ino to the same "campsite" where he left Naruto, except he was a tad gentler with her. _She has probably fainted from the lack of nutrition rather than just sheer exhaustion from torture. _He grimaced at the feel, or rather no feel, of her weight. _Stupid girls and their weight loss. _However, despite her severe condition Ino still had her muscular crevices that meandered down her back, her fine womanly curves that flowed over her body, and her smooth long limbs that dangled delicately. Sasuke noticed it too as he battled his conscience against Ino's mighty pheromones.

Grinding his teeths at the disbelief of the type of threshold his thoughts were heading, Sasuke felt sudden relief knowing that they had reached the damn rock where Naruto was propped up. Nonetheless, he missed the soft, warm feel of Ino's skin instead of the cold, harsh wind that was starting to blow from the West.

Not quite content yet, Sasuke took a rope from the small pouch hung from his belt and tied Naruto tightly. He knew that Ino was too wary, not to mention physically incompetent, to escape. He also knew that Naruto's own fervent curiosity was too strong to make him run away, but Sasuke refused to take the chance.

As the sun descended, Sasuke gazed contently at the moon. Maybe he was always to busy being tackled with those treacherous fan girls, but he has just then noticed how the soft, tender glow from the moon is a kin to Ino's peaceful sleeping face. He was amused at the thought that he and Ino might have been great friends if she was just a bit quieter and had a bit more maturity than a ten year old. A subtle thought entered to his head: _how do I know that she never had that side? Huh, I never knew her at all. _He marveled at how, for nearly half a decade, he knew nothing of someone who seemed to think he was the world to her.

Then he glanced at Naruto.

One, strange little word leaped up between him and Naruto: _bond_.

Naruto grumbled and had wakened.

"Err…my ribs hurt. Oh, my neck, my spine…_Heh?! Sasuke you bastard! Why the heck did you tie me up? Arg! What is this insane knot? Is that a new jutsu from your new, funny little friends?"_

Sasuke sighed with an odd pinch of humor, "Huh, you bet. The Pain-in-the-Ass-Crazy-Finger-Knot Jutsu. Really, dobe, have you never heard of that one?"

Naruto started kicking and flailing his arms like an upset, baby Konohamaru. "_Ahhhhhhhh! _Cut it out! Grow up Sasuke!"

"Wow, what a day. _The _Naruto Uzumaki telling _the_ Sasuke Uchiha to _grow up_?" Ino laughed as she leaned against Naruto for support.

"Ino-chan! You're alive! Dattebayo! Hey, wait a second! How come you're not tied up?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke smirked at the odd atmosphere around him and said, "She doesn't need to be. I can sense how weak her chakra levels are so far. The muscles of her upper body are dying of exhaustion, and he lower body is too weak to support her for long. Besides, if it can shake you up this much, then by all means I will leave Miss Yamanaka untied."

Ino was a bit taken back by the epithet of "Miss Yamanaka", but she gave a hearty little laugh and retorted, "Oh yeah, Mr. Genius, way to go on making me sound like a vegetable.

A genuine smile almost appeared on Sasuke's face as he observed the more easy-going and softer side of Ino. "But really, _must_ you tie Naruto like that? I mean, what are the chances that we would just run back to Konoha. What are the chances that we would want to?" Ino asked.

Naruto took up his serious mode again as he said, "Sasuke. We chased you for too long to run away now. Even if you have hurt our friends, even if you will hurt us, we will still try to bring you back to Konoha. Dammit Sasuke, I won't let you run away again."

Sasuke was surprised at how much emotional growth Naruto had. He was so numbed by Naruto's words that all he could say at the moment was, "What if…what if I just don't want to go?"

The howling of the wind waltzed through the silence. Naruto was quivering on the ground with anger and disappointment. Ino sighed and closed her eyes. Sasuke resumed to staring at the moon.

A moment not too long after, Ino whispered, "Orochimaru is dead. Itachi is dead. The heart of Konoha is dying since you killed so many people who were loved," her voice broke a little, "What else do you want?"

The simplicity of the question stunned him. _What_ exactly did he want?


End file.
